Headaches of the Heart
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: This is a three-shot featuring Aichi, Misaki, and Kourin. I can't really come up with a better summary than that. Rated M for lemons in the first two parts and minor language.
1. Headaches of the Heart Pt 1

**Headaches of the Heart Pt. 1**

Aichi Sendou was walking to Card Capital from his house. Earlier, he got a call from his good friend Misaki Tokura asking him to come to the shop tonight. Luckily, they didn't have school in the morning, so Aichi agreed. He figured it was to help her with some booster packs that just came in. Shin was out of town, so he just left the store to Misaki and the Assisticat, much to her chagrin. That is one reason she called Aichi. It was also the only reason he could think of.

Aichi had just arrived at Card Capital and saw that Misaki was waiting for him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out that she was happy to see him. "Hey, Misaki…" he began before being pulled into the store by the arm. This action surprised him. "Hey, what's the big deal? Why are you looking out the window?" Aichi asked as Misaki closed the blinds and locked the door.

"Hi, Aichi. Thanks for coming tonight and sorry for pulling you in so quickly. Ren's been more nerve-wracking than usual," Misaki said.

"Ren? What did he do this time?"

"He keeps switching between flirting with me and wanting to battle you in _Vanguard_. If that's not annoying, I don't know what is."

"Besides that, did you want some help stocking booster packs?"

"Yeah, that's one reason why I wanted you to come over. The others are pretty much unreliable and I wasn't about to ask Kourin. Another reason was because I could use the company. You know, someone other than the cat," she said, pointing at the Assisticat.

"Meow?" he asked.

"Yes, you. Do you see what I mean, Aichi? I don't see why Shin has him as the substitute manager when he can't operate a cash register. How can he expect a cat to operate the store?" Misaki asked, prompting the cat to stick his tongue out. "The same goes for you, fella."

"I don't mean to contradict you, Misaki, but cats are actually more intelligent than humans give them credit for," said Aichi. "Just watch. Assisticat, can you bring me that booster pack over there?" Assisticat jumped off the counter and found the booster pack that Aichi was talking about. He picked it up with his mouth and brought it over to him. "Good boy. Now keep taking your nap."

"Meow," Assisticat said. He jumped back on the counter and took his nap.

"Wow. And I thought he couldn't run a store," Misaki remarked after seeing what just happened.

"Shall we get started?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Misaki brought him to the back of the store where there were a lot of boxes. Aichi was really shocked. "You're not alone, Aichi. I had the same exact look on my face when I saw this. Shin's pretty much unpredictable. Heck, I'm still trying to figure him out."<p>

"How many boxes did he order, Misaki? There's got to be 200 here!"

"Actually, there is. Because of the sale we had yesterday, we practically got wiped clean of our stock. We even had to close the shop down today. You were lucky that the cat found the booster pack you were using for a demo. That one's on the house, by the way."

"Thank you. Now, let's get started," Aichi said. They went to work stocking the booster packs and starter decks on the shelves. The two of them got halfway through when Misaki started to feel a little warm. She shucked off her jacket to try and cool off. It turns out that it wasn't just the heater in the storeroom. It was also the fact that she was around Aichi.

Speaking of which, he also started to feel a little warm. He knew it was because of Misaki _and_ the heat. _'Oh man, I can't believe that she'd just take off some clothing like that. She must've been feeling warm though,'_ he thought as he took off his jacket as well. "It's a little warm in here, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, it is," Misaki answered. _'What a lovable idiot. Doesn't he realize that he's the reason I took my jacket off. I might get rid of my blouse and skirt while I'm at it,'_ she thought with a blush and sweat on her face. They saw that they completely filled up the shelves. "That's enough for now. Thanks for the help, Aichi. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. If there's anything else you want me to do for you, just let me know."

"Well there is just one more little thing. Follow me."

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON ALERT!<strong>

Misaki guided Aichi to her room upstairs. Once they got there, Aichi figured something was fishy. Misaki locked the door behind them and the two turned to each other. "Misaki, I…" he began before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Aichi had a crush on her, but he'd have never thought she felt the same way. They broke apart, gasping for air and beet red. "Did we have to come to your room for that?"

Misaki smiled for a little bit, but then she looked away as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Actually, Aichi, I want to have sex with you & give you my virginity. I know I also want to take yours as well." Misaki unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra-covered C- to D-cup breasts. Aichi turned around out of respect, but Misaki hugged him from behind and pressed her boobs against his back. Misaki kissed his neck, going up until she reached his ear. "You're not alone. I feel nervous as well. It's like I said, I'm still a virgin as well. This isn't Psyqualia acting up. I want you to accept my virginity and give me yours as well." When she said that, she licked Aichi's ear.

That did it for him. Aichi turned around and kissed Misaki hard. It caught her by surprise, but she quickly adjusted to it and kissed back. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrap around each other. Aichi had his left hand stripping off Misaki's skirt while his right was groping her left breast. Misaki broke the kiss and decided to remove Aichi's shirt and pants as well, leaving him as covered as she was. "Misaki, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure, Aichi. I've wanted this for a while now." That was all that he needed. They closed the gap between them for another kiss, once again intertwining their tongues. Aichi unclipped her bra from behind and it fell to the floor. He started kneading her right breast with his left hand and kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck. Misaki tilted her head to give him access to the sensitive spot, moaning in the process. Aichi was falling deeper in love because of it. He move down and licked and sucked on Misaki's left breast while still groping the right. "Ohh…that's it, Aichi…more…more," she moaned beautifully and lustfully.

Aichi switched breasts so the other one wasn't neglected. He did the same thing, licking and sucking on it. He then laid Misaki down on her bed and kissed down her stomach. He removed her panties and stuck a finger in her wet pussy, sending her over the edge. He kissed her lips again as he inserted another finger. Aichi broke the kiss and removed his fingers from her vagina. He decided to lick the insides of her pussy. "Aichi, I…I…I'm cumming!" she exclaimed. Aichi managed to lap up Misaki's cum.

Aichi moved up to kiss Misaki on the lips again. "Misaki, are you sure about this?" Misaki smiled at his concern.

"I'm sure, Aichi. I want this. I want you," she answered. Aichi entered her and stopped at her wall. He looked at her for confirmation. Misaki gave it to him by kissing him again. He reared back and thrust forward, breaking her wall. Misaki screamed in pain, prompting Aichi to stay there. He tried to pull out, but Misaki wrapped her legs around him, keeping him there. Aichi saw the tears on his lover's face and kissed them. "I'm okay, Aichi. I heard it hurts like hell the first time. You're okay to start now," she said after adjusting.

Aichi nodded before thrusting slowly. Judging from the moans, Aichi knew that Misaki was enjoying this. He French-kissed her again, causing her to moan in his mouth. He was moaning in hers as well. Both of them were enjoying their first time making love to each other. The passion between them was more than enough to make them sweat. They broke the kiss and Misaki had Aichi go faster, which he did. Several minutes later, Aichi got a funny feeling coming up. "Misaki, I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Aichi! Cum in me!"

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'm on birth control." With that, Aichi kissed Misaki again and they both came at the same time.

**LEMON END**

Both _Vanguard_ players were breathing hard. "Man…that…was…intense," Aichi said. Misaki nodded in agreement. They were enjoying the feeling of each other, so while Aichi was inside of Misaki, he flipped them both so they could lie down and go to sleep. Misaki grabbed the covers and go to sleep. "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too, Aichi. You do know that Kourin is going to be jealous, right?"

"I'll talk to her about it and see if she and I can at least still be friends."

"I'd like that," she said. They kissed again each with a different thought on their minds. _'I think Emi would love a sister,'_ Misaki thought.

'_Mom and Shin are going to kill me, but I don't care,'_ thought Aichi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the poor Assisticat had to cover his ears because he heard all of the moaning. "Meow," he said.<p>

PART 1 END

* * *

><p><strong>I'm posting this and the other two parts for three reasons: 1) I did say that one of my resolutions was trying new ideas for anime and video games that I haven't done yet; 2) It is a recommendation from Naito Writer, who is one of my frequent reviewers for 'Digimon Tamers: A Different Story'; and 3) I noticed that there are no lemons featuring Aichi with a female, which is pretty messed up. Allow me to present the first one between him and Misaki.<strong>

**P.S.**

**I gave Assisticat a bit of a personality because I happen to be a cat person and I thought it would be humorous if he argued with Misaki a bit.**


	2. Headaches of the Heart Pt 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen, here is part 2 of my three-shot 'Headaches of the Heart'.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Headaches of the Heart Pt. 2<strong>

Kourin Tatsunagi was dealing with a ton of headaches right now. For starters, there was the fan-base that stalks her at the school she goes to. Then there was one of Card Capital's regulars who kept trying to get into that school. He goes by the (annoying) name of Katsumi Morikawa. Last, but certainly not the least, were her sisters Suiko and Rekka. Guess what they were teasing her about again…

"I keep telling you, Suiko. The next thing Kourin gives to Aichi isn't going to be a card or a tip. It's going to be her phone number!" Rekka exclaimed. Suiko couldn't keep from laughing while Kourin was having trouble keeping her temper intact.

"Could you really blame her, Rekka? Aichi is adorable enough that Kourin might want to sleep with him," Suiko said.

"You know, I like Aichi pretty well. I might want to do that too." While this was going on, Kourin's headache was so bad that she was crying anime tears.

"I think I'm going to lie down," Kourin whined out.

"Do you think we pushed it too far, Suiko?" They heard a door slam.

"I believe so, Rekka," Suiko answered. That's when they thought of the same idea.

"You want me to get Aichi, don't you?" Suiko nodded.

"I know it's hard for you, but try not to pull him into a make-out session. That is Kourin's prospect after all."

"Oh okay," Rekka pouted. Like Kourin, Rekka had a crush on Aichi as well. The difference was that Rekka was willing to share with her sister while Kourin was not.

* * *

><p>Coincidently, Aichi was already on his way to the PSY Shop to talk to Kourin. After his passionate night with Misaki, he was going to clear the air with her about their newfound relationship. He only hoped that she wouldn't kill Misaki. He respected her and he didn't want to lose that respect. Aichi was approaching the said card shop when he saw Rekka coming out. She saw him and waved him down. "Hi, Rekka, what's up?" he asked.<p>

"Not much, Aichi. It's a good thing you're here. Kourin has a splitting headache and she won't let me and Suiko in her room. We were hoping you would help," the redhead said. She grabbed Aichi's arm before he could respond. "C'mon."

"H-Hey s-slow down!" Sadly, Rekka didn't hear him. The doors opened and Suiko saw Rekka dragging Aichi into the shop. "Rekka, will you cut that out? You're liable to pull my arm out of its socket," Aichi said, rolling his shoulder to make sure it was still in place.

Rekka just smiled sheepishly at him. "Whoops. Sorry, Aichi."

"Rekka, are you hurting poor Aichi? You know that Kourin isn't going to be too happy about that," Suiko said. She then turned to their guest. "I take it that Rekka told you about Kourin's condition?"

"Yeah and if I had to guess, you two had a hand in that."

"Uh, maybe just a little," Rekka said, knowing that they were caught. Aichi sighed and shook his head. He definitely knew about the antics of both Suiko and Rekka, especially in regards to Kourin and her personal life.

"You two are really going to have to leave her alone," Aichi said. "I'll see what I can do about Kourin."

"Thanks, Aichi. Rekka and I will leave you two alone," said Suiko.

* * *

><p>After they left, Aichi went on to find Kourin. He eventually found her room. Of course, being the kind person he is, he knocked on the door first. "Kourin, can I come in? It's Aichi."<p>

"Come in, Aichi," Kourin said from the other side of the door. Aichi opened the door and went in. He closed it and looked around for the blonde. He found her lying on the bed with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Hi. I heard you had a bit of a migraine," Aichi said.

Kourin smiled at him. "That's a friendly way of putting it. Are Rekka and Suiko still here?" she asked.

"No they're not. They left after Rekka brought me here. I tell you, she can tear a guy's arm off." Kourin merely laughed at the remark.

"That's my baby sister for you. Anytime she likes someone, she'll usually do that. Luckily, she won't get you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've got you now," Kourin said, putting her arms around Aichi's neck. She kissed up his neck as he was trying to get her off of him.

"Kourin…K-Kourin…I hate to break it to you, but as good as y-your lips feel…" he began before she smashed her lips onto his. Kourin forced her tongue into Aichi's mouth. Lucky for him, Kourin needed to breathe, so she broke off the lip-lock.

"Y-You were saying…Aichi?" she asked.

"I was trying to tell you that I had just recently got into a relationship with Misaki. W-We even had…that…last night," said Aichi. This shocked Kourin, but after a bit, she gave a reaction…just not the one Aichi had expected. Kourin had a sly smile on her face. "K-Kourin, what are you up to?"

"Aichi, sweetheart, I should've known that that Misaki girl would beat me to the punch. After all, she is very pretty. It's no wonder that bastard Ren likes to flirt with her every chance he gets. But I'm sure I can do just as well as she can, if not better. Besides, I need the headache relief and what better way than to lose my virginity to you in the process?"

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so. What are you afraid of?"

"Kourin, I don't want to cheat on her. It's not that I find you unattractive. I just have a sense of loyalty," Aichi explained.

"I don't want to be a virgin forever, Aichi, and that idiot you call your friend, the 'Grade 3 Joke', would just make things like this headache worse. Aichi, I want you. I love you," said Kourin. Aichi saw that she was pleading with him. There was no way he could resist her like this. On top of that, she did look pretty good with her hair disheveled and her pajama top unbuttoned a little bit. He tried to look away, but found it harder to resist as Kourin unbuttoned the rest, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

**LEMON ALERT**

Aichi turned all the way around like he did for Misaki once Kourin took her top completely off. It didn't do him any good as he felt her bare breasts on his back. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed up his neck. "I don't know if this would be incentive, but I've been thinking about us like this. In my room, in the nude, kissing, making love. I don't know about you, but I feel like doing that right now. I need no one else but you for it. I am nervous, but now that I know that you've slept with Misaki, you should have a bit of experience in it," she whispered in his ear.

Aichi was losing his resolve. Kourin's breasts combined with her seductive voice and her kissing his neck and licking his earlobe were enough to do him in. He turned his head to her direction and they sealed it with a kiss full of lust. _'Misaki is going to kill me for this,'_ Aichi thought. During the kiss, they opened their mouths so their tongues could explore each other. He laid her down and broke the kiss. Aichi took a good look at her breasts and saw that they were about the same size as Misaki's. He kissed her again and groped her right one. He used his right hand to remove Kourin's pajama pants and panties with a little bit of her help.

As Aichi continued to grope Kourin's breast, she moaned in pleasure during the kiss. Aichi stuck a couple of fingers in her pussy to add to the pleasure, causing Kourin to moan louder. He broke the kiss and sucked on her left breast while still groping her right. "Oh Aichi…you really are…good at this," Kourin said, obviously enjoying the attention Aichi was giving to her boobs. He switched breasts so the other one wouldn't be neglected. "Oh yes…keep it up, Aichi."

As he did with Misaki, Aichi kissed down Kourin's stomach, removing his fingers from her pussy. Kourin didn't have the time to complain about that as Aichi replaced them with his tongue. Kourin was moaning loudly. It was music to Aichi's ears. Both of them were sweating it out as Aichi continued his assault. "A-Aichi…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Kourin shouted. Aichi lapped up her juices quickly. He then removed his own clothes and Kourin saw that he was hard. She couldn't wait much longer.

Aichi went to kiss her, but before they made contact, he stopped, concerned about her. "Kourin, are you sure you want this? I hope you have some kind of birth control," he said.

"As fun as it would be to have your kid, I am on birth control. Don't worry, Aichi. Just cut loose." Aichi nodded and kissed Kourin before plunging into her. She screamed into his mouth while shedding tears. It hurt quite a bit for her like it did Misaki, but she got over it soon enough. Kourin wrapped her legs around Aichi's waist, signaling for him to go. Aichi thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, which got Kourin moaning in his mouth. Kourin loved what Aichi was doing to her. She loved him and was even willing to share him with Misaki. The celebrity had no doubt, however, that Misaki wouldn't be too happy about that.

Aichi felt a familiar feeling coming up. "Kourin…" he began, but Kourin interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm about to as well, Aichi. Let's do it at the same time," Kourin said. They let go at the same time, moaning as well.

**LEMON END**

The both of them were panting heavily. Aichi had a grin on his face and Kourin saw it. "Well I can see you're happy that you just got laid by two beautiful women," she said.

"Not just that. Morikawa's going to freak when he finds out what happens," he responded. He then got a downcast look on his face. "Misaki's going to kill me though."

"Talk to her when you see her and tell her what happened. There's no way she'll hate you. You're too sweet and caring."

"Thanks, Kourin. By the way, how's your migraine?"

Kourin smirked. "What migraine?" she asked. They shared a laugh after that.

PART 2 END

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was Part 2 of 'Headaches of the Heart'. If you were hoping for a lemon in Part 3, I'm sorry to say, but you're not going to get it. That's where Aichi's headache comes in.<strong>

**As a reminder, I've got a poll displayed on my profile page regarding my multi-chapter **_**Bleach**_** story 'Symbios-Issues'. I'm going to add a couple of DC Comics characters as guest characters and I want you to decide which ones. If you choose other, PM me and if it's a hero, make sure to pick one that doesn't get enough credit (This means not picking Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, or the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan & John Stewart [if you choose a GL, you can still pick someone like Kilowag, Simon Baz, Guy Gardner, or Kyle Rayner]). The other choices are Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing), Slade Wilson (aka Deathstroke), & Oliver Queen (aka Green Arrow). The two with the most votes will be included starting with Chapter 14.**


	3. Headaches of the Heart Pt 3

**Headaches of the Heart Pt. 3**

Aichi was in a dilemma. In the last two nights, he has had sex with Misaki, his crush and now girlfriend, and Kourin, the middle child of the Tatsunagi sisters and one of Misaki's rivals. He knew he had to be honest with the former, but he had no idea how to approach it. He thought hard about it on his way to Card Capital. Hopefully, Shin wasn't there to find out about his and Misaki's time.

He saw the sign and walked towards the shop. He couldn't ask his friend Toshiki Kai as he figured he wouldn't be much help in this department. He also knew he couldn't rely on Morikawa because he would just be even more annoying than usual. And then there was the rest of the gang. The only one out of them all that would be of any help was Misaki and that was the one he was going to have to tell about his night with Kourin, which brought him back to square one. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Aichi opened the door and saw that Shin wasn't in. In fact, the only ones in the shop were Kai & Morikawa, who were having a _Vanguard_ battle, Miwa, and the rest of the group. He saw Misaki at the counter reading a book as usual. She turned her eyes at Aichi's direction and gave a blushing smile to him. She saw that he was looking more nervous than he usually does, so she put the Assisticat on the counter, her signal that she knew this was a private matter. "Stay," she whispered to the cat before beckoning Aichi to come with her.

They entered her room after a minute. "Aichi, what's wrong? You look a little more…Aichi-ish…than usual," she said, trying to cheer him up. He gave her a slight smile in response before taking a deep breath.

"Misaki, I don't know of any other way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. Last night, when you had me clear the air with Kourin about our love-making, I wound up having sex with her as well," he said, shocking Misaki. "I honestly didn't want to do it, but she insisted. She even put her breasts on my back and kissed my neck. Heck, there was also her voice. I didn't know what to do!"

Misaki hugged Aichi, which shocked him. "It's okay, Aichi. I know about your sense of loyalty. I also know how timid and easily persuaded you are. Now let me ask you something," she said with her lips close to his ear. This caught his attention. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"W-What!?" he stammered.

"Not so loud. I asked you if you enjoyed the sex you had with Kourin." Aichi was a bit frightened by Misaki's relaxed attitude. "I want an answer, Aichi. I don't want to end this relationship already. It's a simple 'yes-or-no' question. Did you enjoy it?"

"W-Well I hate to admit it, but yeah I kind of did," Aichi answered after a bit.

"That's better. At least you're honest with me. I'm glad we're still together. Now I'll have to talk to Kourin about this," said Misaki.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Misaki and Aichi closed down the shop. It turns out that Shin was gone for a couple more days on his business trip. Aichi decided to head home while Misaki paid a visit to the PSY Shop's managers, or more specifically Kourin. She got there and saw that they had the same hours as Card Capital. "Damn, they're closed. I guess I'll just have to find her someplace else," she said.<p>

Misaki looked around the mall and saw Rekka and Suiko getting food and bringing it back to the shop's back entrance. "Rekka, Suiko," she said, catching their attention.

"Oh it's you, Misaki. I guess you closed up shop too?" Suiko asked.

"That's right. I need to speak to Kourin about something."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear what this is all about," Rekka stated.

"What I have to talk to her about is private. You know, as in none of your business."

"Which means it's regarding Aichi, doesn't it?" Suiko asked, shocking Misaki. "I should've figured that's why you're here. I mean, why else would you want to talk to Kourin. She's at home if you want to come with us." Misaki nodded immediately.

They got back to the PSY Shop and Suiko pointed at Kourin's door. "Kourin, it's Misaki. I want to talk to you," she said. After a bit, Kourin opened the door and saw Misaki standing in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "In private. I don't want your sisters hearing a word of this, especially Rekka."

"Very well. Come in," Kourin said. The model guided Misaki into the room and she picked up a pleasant scent.

"It smells like Aichi in here. I knew he was telling the truth," Misaki said, breaking the ice.

"So he told you, I take it? How did it go?"

"Yes, and it went quite well, thank you. I knew Aichi had his loyalties, even to the point of where he would've avoided sleeping with you if he was given the chance. Sadly, you didn't give it to him, but you did put him through a test of honesty," Misaki explained.

"And how did he do on that?"

"He stammered for a little bit, but he passed with flying colors."

"I suppose that heats up this rivalry," Kourin said dejectedly.

"No. Quite the opposite, in fact. Aichi's going to have two women. We just need to make a scenario using the rivalry to pull a surprise on him," Misaki said. This peaked Kourin's interest.

"What have you got going on in that pretty little head of yours?" the model asked, getting a sly grin from Misaki. This only meant that Misaki was up to something devious.

* * *

><p>Aichi made it home and saw that his mom and sister made dinner for him. He saw a bunch of balloons and a vase of flowers on the table as well. He was about to ask what it was about until they came out and yelled 'SURPRISE!' "Uh…" he began before being interrupted.<p>

"We just wanted to congratulate you on finding Emi a big sister, Aichi," Shizuka said.

"So who's the lucky girl?" asked Emi.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about that?"

"Well Shin called. It turns out that he didn't leave for the business trip like you thought he did. He figured out from a conversation you had with Misaki that you slept with someone. He just didn't know who. So who is it?"

"Well you're probably going to kill me if I say it…" Shizuka and Emi listened intently. "…but it was two girls in the last two nights. The girls were Misaki and Kourin," Aichi said, surprising his family. "Uh…surprise."

After a few seconds, Emi was the first to recover from her shock. "You mean I get two big sisters? Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Heh, I guess this night's just full of surprises. I suppose that isn't a complete shock. The next thing you know, you'll be getting to sleep with Asuka."

"Yeah right, Mom. She's hooked on Ren," Aichi pointed out. "He's just too dense to figure it out. Besides, I've decided that I wasn't going to sleep with any other girls than Kourin and Misaki."

"Can you at least tell us who your first was?" Emi asked.

"It shouldn't be any of your business, sis, but if you must know, my first was Misaki." This excited Emi even more as she knew about the crush Aichi carried for the purple-haired girl-turned-woman. Kourin was an added bonus. The downside is that if Aichi married both girls, Emi would have Rekka as a sister-in-law as well. She didn't really mind Suiko.

Shizuka came back into the room (Aichi and Emi didn't even know she left). "I just spoke to Shin about this and he said that he was actually excited for all three of you. He'll organize a private wedding for you to marry them, Aichi." Aichi just stood there for a bit before fainting. Emi looked at him concerned. "Well, I guess he was so excited that he couldn't stand," Shizuka joked.

An hour later, Aichi woke up feeling an ice pack on his head. Once his vision cleared, he saw Misaki, Kourin, and Emi with worried looks on their faces. "Misaki? Kourin? What are you two doing here?" he asked. The three girls sighed in relief. "Wait, did Emi call you two over?"

"That's right, Aichi. She really loves her big brother," Misaki pointed out.

"I heard about the double wedding that Shin has organized. I didn't want you to faint on us like you did earlier. We'll help you avoid that in the future," said Kourin.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without any of you." Aichi received a kiss from both girls on the cheek. "Now that I think about it, I think I am going to enjoy this," he said.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two years later…<em>

Aichi's double marriage to Misaki and Kourin is still going strong, despite Kai stating that it would hit rock-bottom. As a result, Card Capital and PSY Shop joined in a partnership, which resulted in the original site for the PSY Shop to close down. Believe it or not, the Tatsunagi sisters were actually enjoying working there. Elements from the PSY Shop were incorporated into Card Capital as well. Kai and Miwa were also enjoying their matches even more due to the fact that Morikawa was instated in a mental institution after hearing about the wedding.

Aichi had two children with each of his wives. From Misaki, he had a boy named Himura, who had his mother's hair and his father's eyes, and a girl named Yumi, who was the opposite with Aichi's hair and Misaki's eyes. Kourin gave him two little girls named Jackie, who had her blond hair and Aichi's eyes, and Rekka, named after Kourin's little sister. This Rekka, though, had, like Yumi, Aichi's hair, but Kourin's eyes. One could also tell who little Rekka's favorite aunt was.

Misaki was managing the counter while her shared husband was playing a _Vanguard_ game with Miwa. Shizuka was babysitting Himura while Emi looked over Yumi. Suiko volunteered to take Jackie, which left Aunt Rekka with little Rekka. Kourin came in and greeted Misaki with a smile, which was returned. They looked towards Aichi and saw that he won his match against Miwa. "Wow, Aichi looks happy," Kourin commented.

"Of course he does. That's the tenth win in a row he's had against Miwa," said Misaki. "And I believe I'm ready for another kid, if only to get Shin and the cat here to babysit."

"Meow," said Assisticat after hearing that. Misaki just petted him.

"Yeah I'm talking about you. You've got to babysit sometime you know." Aichi approached them after a bit.

"Well it's almost closing time," he said. "I think we better load up the kids and the Assisticat and head home."

"Good idea," Kourin said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Aichi said to the others. Yeah, Kai was wrong. Aichi was having a good married life.

PART 3 END

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I got a couple of requests to load up the final part and it's been bugging me, so I thought that I should see what I could do to put this story behind me. I'm glad I did. Again, I had to give Assisticat some personality because I'm a cat person. I also hope you liked what I did to Morikawa; in my honest opinion, he deserves that because he's an egotistical moron.<strong>


End file.
